


Lu Xun's Madness

by ficbear



Category: Sān guó | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010), Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Facials, Fingerfucking, M/M, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Zhang Zhao has merely come to check on him; the mixture of amusement and disapproval in the old man's eyes suggests otherwise, though, and Lu Xun is determined to try every possible tactic to get his way. He advances until he's kneeling at Zhang Zhao's feet, and grasps the fabric of the old man's robes in his hands, clinging to it as he pleads. "I know my actions were insolent, but the situation is desperate! So I will do anything – <em>anything!</em> - to earn an audience with my lord."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lu Xun's Madness

Lu Xun drops to his knees, and bows his head down to the floor. "Lu Xun pays his respects to his lord." His voice is hoarse from shouting, and he winces as he speaks.

There is silence, and a few soft footsteps, then the sudden bang of a staff striking the ground. Lu Xun looks up, pushing the hair back from his eyes, and finds the dour face of Zhang Zhao looking down at him.

"Sir Zhang?" The young strategist says, unable to hide his disappointment. "Where is His Lordship?"

Zhang Zhao's expression is cold and harsh, and a weaker man would have flinched from his gaze. "You pretended to have gone mad and raved nonsense, affecting the morale of our camps!" The old man shouts, gesturing at Lu Xun with his staff. "An unpardonable crime!"

Lu Xun hurriedly gets to his feet, not put off for a second by Zhang Zhao's admonishments. "Sir Zhang! This is urgent, Sir Zhang! Please, allow me to see Lord Sun at once!"

The old man chuckles, and his voice is rich with derision. "Lord Sun cannot be bothered to see a madman like you." Zhang Zhao says, turning away as if the young strategist is a completed task no longer worthy of attention. "Men! Place Lu Xun in confinement."

 

* * *

 

The fifth day of his imprisonment arrives before Lu Xun receives a visitor other than the perpetually-silent guards. When the outer doors of the prison open, he assumes that it's just another soldier, coming to deliver yet more food Lu Xun won't eat, and to ignore yet more of his pleas for information. The young man is gearing himself up to deliver another tirade to his wardens when he hears the familiar sound of Zhang Zhao's voice, curtly dismissing the guards.

Lu Xun pushes himself up to his knees and turns towards the door, beginning to speak even before Zhang Zhao has entered the cell. "Sir Zhang! Please, you must let me see Lord Sun!"

"Have you not learned your lesson yet, Lu Xun?" The old man says, closing and locking the cell door behind him. "Simply shouting and demanding to see the lord will not get you what you want. I should think that would be clear to you by now."

"But Sir Zhang, it really is urgent." Lu Xun edges forward, still on his knees. Perhaps Zhang Zhao has merely come to check on him; the mixture of amusement and disapproval in the old man's eyes suggests otherwise, though, and Lu Xun is determined to try every possible tactic to get his way. He advances until he's kneeling at Zhang Zhao's feet, and grasps the fabric of the old man's robes in his hands, clinging to it as he pleads. "I know my actions were insolent, but the situation is desperate! So I will do anything – _anything!_ \- to earn an audience with my lord."

"Will you, indeed?" Zhang Zhao's hand takes hold of the young man's chin, and the firmness of his grip makes it clear that Lu Xun's approach has met success.

"Of course." Lu Xun smiles up at him, leaning into the old man's grasp.

Zhang Zhao sits down, leaning on his staff as he takes his seat, and beckons to Lu Xun. Kneeling like a student about to receive a lesson from his teacher, he brings his hands up to rest in Zhang Zhao's lap. The old man's arousal is obvious beneath Lu Xun's palms, and he can't suppress a little smirk of satisfaction; evidently the prospect of enjoying his favours is stimulating enough that even the aged Zhang Zhao is invigorated by the thought.

Lu Xun's hands work deftly over the fastenings of the old man's robes, and soon his fingers are curled tightly around Zhang Zhao's cock. The first brush of his lips against the old man's skin earns Lu Xun a firm hand resting on the back of his head, pushing him down. He needs little encouragement, and puts his mouth to work eagerly, taking as much as he can with each downward stroke of his lips. His own cock is hard and yearning to be touched, but he holds back and keeps both hands wrapped around Zhang Zhao's shaft, moving in time with the strokes of his lips, leaving not a single inch of the old man's cock neglected.

"Good boy, that's right," Zhang Zhao says, tangling his hand in Lu Xun's hair as he guides the young man's head. The praise, however brief, urges Lu Xun on to work harder, and he quickens his pace. His saliva slicks the length of Zhang Zhao's shaft, coating the hard flesh and rendering it almost to slippery to hold, dripping down even onto the cloth of the old man's robes. The sound of Lu Xun's mouth and tongue, sucking and licking at Zhang Zhao's flesh, is maddeningly obscene; the noise arouses Lu Xun too much to ignore, and he finally slides one hand down to his own lap, palming lightly at his own cock. The movement doesn't go unnoticed, and Zhang Zhao tightens his grip on the young man's hair.

"Wicked boy," the old man murmurs, but the sternness in his tone is mixed with approval, and he guides Lu Xun's mouth ever faster up and down along the length of his cock. Lu Xun's throat hums with choked little noises of satisfaction, and when Zhang Zhao pushes him down one last time, tensing and yanking hard on the young man's hair, he can't suppress a moan. The taste of the old man's come floods Lu Xun's mouth, and he swallows as much as he can, burying his face in Zhang Zhao's lap until the last spray of it has doused his throat.

Pulling back, Lu Xun wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and smiles up at the old man. Surely _now_ he'll be freed and taken to see Sun Quan.

"You should eat the food the guards bring you." Zhang Zhao stands, straightening and fastening his robes. "You need to keep your strength up, boy."

And with that, the old man withdraws, locking the cell doors behind him, and leaving Lu Xun alone with his frustration once more.

 

* * *

 

Lu Xun wakes, during his seventh night in the cell, to the familiar sharp tap of a staff against the ground. There is only the dim light of one lantern to illuminate the room, and at first the young man thinks the shadowed, grave face looking down at him is just the product of a torrid dream.

"Wake up, boy." Zhang Zhao says, reaching across to prod the young man with the end of his staff.

"Am I being set free?" Lu Xun pushes himself upright, looking up cautiously at the old man. "Has Lord Sun sent for me?"

"And why should he do that, now?" Zhang Zhao's laughter is soft but cutting. "Have you given him any reason to require your presence, Lu Xun?"

The young man is silent, and as he casts his gaze about the room he notices that his usual escort of taciturn guards are, once again, absent.

"I could perhaps speak to our lord on your behalf," Zhang Zhao continues, "but why should I be inclined to do favours for insolent madmen such as you?"

"Ha!" Lu Xun laughs, leaning back on the flimsy bed. "Am I to bargain with you again, Sir Zhang? With myself as currency, and a great deal of nothing as my reward? I might be insolent, but I'm not a fool, Sir."

"Well, you have no guarantee that I'll persuade Lord Sun to release you. But can you afford to do nothing, and pass up even the slightest chance of regaining your freedom, boy?"

The old man is right, Lu Xun realises that, but the disadvantage of his position rankles him. He finds himself reluctant to concede, despite the arousal that has been burning steadily hotter and hotter inside him since the moment he woke. With a slight frown of petulance, Lu Xun slides off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, arranging himself at Zhang Zhao's feet. This time, the old man has unfastened his robe and bared his cock before Lu Xun is even in position, and the nonchalance with which Zhang Zhao uses his mouth both offends and excites the young man. He looks up at the old man, holding his gaze unwaveringly, as he works his mouth over each inch of hard flesh. The caress of his tongue seems to please Zhang Zhao the most, and Lu Xun works it diligently over the the length of the old man's cock. Licking his way up along the shaft, Lu Xun pauses and smiles, made bold and reckless by the lust in Zhang Zhao's eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself, you old scoundrel?"

Zhang Zhao yanks his head back, and before Lu Xun can brace himself, the old man brings the end of the staff down hard across his cheek. "Behave yourself, boy." Zhang Zhao rebukes him. "Even if I can't persuade Lord Sun to release you, I can certainly make sure you remain here longer you'd prefer. Keep that in mind, Lu Xun."

"Yes, Sir." His cheek throbs and burns where Zhang Zhao's staff struck it, and the pain seems to sharpen the rest of Lu Xun's senses.  He returns to his task, subdued but somehow hungrier for it now, sucking on the old man's cock as greedily as if it were the sweetest honey. His own cock aches with need, but he keeps his hands pressed firmly to his thighs, afraid of risking another blow from that vicious staff. Instead he focuses on the sensation of the old man's flesh against his lips and tongue, on the taste and scent of it, on the steady pressure of Zhang Zhao's hand cupping the back of his head.

"Here, boy, kneel beside me." Zhang Zhao takes hold of Lu Xun's arm and pulls him forward, guiding him up onto the bed and pushing Lu Xun's robes aside, sliding his hand under layer after layer of fabric, until the young man's rear and legs are completely exposed. Wordlessly, he brings his fingertips up to Lu Xun's lips and taps lightly at them until they part and allow his fingers inside.

It shouldn't surprise Lu Xun at all, but somehow he'd expected the old man to be content with simply enjoying his mouth. He sucks on Zhang Zhao's fingers, relishing the taste of the old man's skin, wetting them thoroughly. He's more than a little concerned about the adequacy of saliva for the task, but the desire to be touched outweighs Lu Xun's caution, and by the time Zhang Zhao's fingers finally withdraw from his mouth, the young man is squirming with impatience.

Zhang Zhao's fingertips slide along the cleft of Lu Xun's rear, rubbing and pressing insistently against the stubborn muscle of his ass. The pressure is dry and sharp despite the sheen of saliva, and Lu Xun stifles a yelp of discomfort as the first finger enters him, muffling the sound against the shaft of the old man's cock.

"Good boy," Zhang Zhao says, his voice the softest Lu Xun has ever heard it, and pushes in further until his knuckles are flush against the young man's flesh. He seems to know exactly what angle and rhythm to adopt to render Lu Xun helpless beneath his hand, and the young man is grateful for the hard flesh in his mouth, stifling the pitiful moans and pleas that well up in his throat. A second finger follows the first, and soon Lu Xun is pushing back against the old man's hand, as greedily as if his own pleasure is the object of Zhang Zhao's visit. Forgetting himself and his role, Lu Xun reaches down and takes his own cock in hand, stroking himself in time with the twists and thrusts of the old man's fingers.

"You're incorrigible, Lu Xun," Zhang Zhao says, pulling the young man's head up, "aren't you?"

Lu Xun looks up at him, meeting those stern eyes, and licks his lips. "Yes, Sir."

A few more strokes of his hand across the shaft of the old man's cock is all it takes, and Lu Xun smiles to himself as the first pulse of come splashes across his face, pleased with his display of skill. A sudden thrust of Zhang Zhao's fingers, deeper and harder still, interrupts his gloating and drives a helpless moan from his lips. Spray after spray of come spatters against Lu Xun's skin, streaking his cheeks and tongue with the warm, heavy proof of his talent, until Zhang Zhao is finally spent.

Lu Xun turns over to recline on his back, one hand still curled around his own cock. "What now, Sir Zhang?"

The old man reaches into the folds of his robe and retrieves a handkerchief, which he throws onto Lu Xun's chest with a slight smile. "Clean yourself up, boy." Zhang Zhao orders, as he straightens his clothes. "Your guards will be back soon."

Lu Xun watches him leave, clutching the handkerchief with a fist made tight by frustration and desire. After a moment of silent railing against the old man's cruelty, he raises the scrap of fabric to his face, and he does as he's told.

 

* * *

 

Out of petulance, he had toyed with the idea of refusing, but that plan was abandoned as soon as Zhang Zhao appeared in the doorway of the cell. Lu Xun realises now that his imprisonment will only end when news of Fuchikou has reached Sun Quan, but even if Zhang Zhao cannot have him released, there is no harm in being the favourite of a trusted advisor; a young and unproven Grand Commander, as Lu Xun is sure he will be regarded, needs all the support he can get.

Bracing himself against the frame of the bed, Lu Xun increases his pace. These eleven days of imprisonment seem to have sapped little of his stamina, and he rides the old man's cock vigorously enough to make the bed creak and groan beneath them. Zhang Zhao's hands slide down along Lu Xun's back, and come to rest on the curve of his rear, gripping and kneading his buttocks with surprising strength.

Lu Xun had been intent on gaining the upper hand this time, on proving that his youth and pretty face gave him the greatest power in this exchange, and he had applied his charms as if he were a courtesan in a scented boudoir rather than a prisoner languishing in confinement; if he is to be a plaything, then Lu Xun is determined to excel at the role. He had led the old man to his bed, undressed with every ounce of grace he could muster, and prepared himself with the bottle of oil Zhang Zhao had pressed into his hand, all as nonchalantly as if he did this every day.

"Sir Zhang…" Lu Xun moans, rolling his hips as he slides up and down along the length of the old man's cock. "It feels so good… Almost too much…"

"Lu Xun, blatant flattery is beneath you." Zhang Zhao says, and gives the young man's ass a sharp slap. His lips quirk in a slight smile, though, and Lu Xun can see that even if the old man isn't fooled by his words, they aren't entirely unappreciated.

"I'm sorry, Sir…" He lets his voice melt into another moan as Zhang Zhao takes hold of his cock and begins to stroke him, slowly and steadily. The touch surprises him, and he loses himself for a moment in wondering what it could mean. Until now, everything the old man has done was for his pleasure alone, but now Zhang Zhao is attending to him almost fondly; perhaps Lu Xun has somehow earned the old man's approval, and this time he'll be allowed to come. Perhaps Zhang Zhao has developed an affection for him, built up over the course of his crueller visits, and the touch of his hand is one of genuine kindness.

"Faster, boy." The old man orders, increasing the pace of his hand's caresses as Lu Xun begins to ride him harder.

"Yes, Sir."

Looking down at Zhang Zhao's face, watching the cool satisfaction in his expression, Lu Xun can see clearly now that there is no fondness driving him. Only the pleasure of control seems to flicker in the old man's eyes, and that realisation ramps up Lu Xun's excitement even as it hurts his pride. Bucking and thrusting against the fist gripping him, Lu Xun is carried helplessly along by the first wave of his climax. As he comes, he feels Zhang Zhao's hand pushing him back, stroking him with the perfect aim required to let the young man's come spray across his own skin, coating his chest and stomach.

"Good boy," Zhang Zhao says, his tone softer now.

Dazed and more than a little humiliated, Lu Xun continues to ride the old man despite the complaints of his sore, tired flesh. He will not be outlasted by the aged Zhang Zhao, even if it means he exhausts himself, and he moves as hungrily as he if were not spent at all. But for all his determination, Lu Xun finds that the old man's stamina seems never-ending, and he looks down at Zhang Zhao with pleading eyes, too proud to beg for rest except obliquely, with the increasing ragged moans driven out of him by each thrust of the old man's cock. At last, a moment of pity seems to inspire Zhang Zhao, and he grips Lu Xun's waist with both hands, impaling the young man one last time as he comes.

Breathless and aching, Lu Xun collapses back onto the bed and closes his eyes. Exhaustion is the last thing he needs, if he's right about what the next few days will bring; he should have finished this an hour ago for the sake of sleep, but it seems he's as much in thrall to Zhang Zhao as the old man is to him.

Lu Xun feels the bed move as Zhang Zhao gets up, and opens his eyes to watch the old man dressing.

"When you're released," he says, straightening the belt of his robes, "and once Lord Sun has finished with you, come and visit me."

"Visit you?"

"Yes." The old man nods. "You'll need ongoing instruction, if you're to be the Grand Commander of Wu."


End file.
